pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lost in Ferb-Land...
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Phineaslover1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 08:49, February 7, 2010 helloz! hiRandompnfnerd 15:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) That character thing Lost in Ferb-Land (what should i call ya?), We actually have a lot of fan-made characters around, for example: *Dill : It's me in the Phineas and Ferb World, also my secondary nickname *Isabelle : American Che's love villain *Patricia and Florence : Phineas and Ferb's female counterpart *Fireside Girls (not fanmade, but you can use the characters) *Goldfish : AgentGoldfish *You may contact DisneyGirl94, she has LOADS of characters *Ask people like RayaQuest, AgentGoldfish, and Kittyfire. *And even many more! You just need to ask people around! Cheers, FadhilPF Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 10:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *shivers* If you want to make a love story, don't ask. No. Dill is too stupid to have a romantic experience. Maybe next year! *jumps out of the window* -FadhilPF Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 10:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Story That sounds freaking brilliant. (Btw, thanks for asking my permission first.) I can't wait to see it, it sounds cool (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 13:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Isabella sounds fine. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 13:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) random, i know, but HI! M&M 00:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) hey. lol..... total randmness alert here.... but r u thinking of writing annything? i need stuff to read ^.^ M&M 01:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) coolio! i'll check it out sometime. thanks! (i'm sure u're just being modest) ^.^ M&M 01:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll help. [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 13:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can add. [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 19:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Aw, Thank you so much! glad you like it! :) Sure you can! just remember to give me credit for my ideas please. :) Thank you for asking! and yes, I love that song too! yes you may, It really means alot to me you asked first! Disneygirl94 00:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC)DG worst summer ever could u please finish this story? i like it! also, I totally identify with the "no one will read it" thing. i'm new here, so i get it i have a couple stories posted, if you want to see them. but anyways, PLEASE FINISH!!! AAAAHHH!!! ~The American, May 30, 2010, 16:35 (EDT)~ HELLO THAR LIFL!!! :D thanks for asking to use Emily first before you went and used her. :) that really means alot that you asked. Of course you may! just for nothing bad! but I am sure you wouldn't do ANYTHING like that! XD Go ahead! Thanks! DG I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC)